User talk:LukeDocker99
Welcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ThumbnailCAMKWTN9.jpg page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tuturial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 02:51, December 18, 2011 New Wiki Your wiki is exactly what the star wars fanon wiki is doing, sorry that i did not realise this earlier Wuher MosEisley 01:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) What? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! LukeDocker99 01:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark Is this good? I will be happy to change it for you. and for dot, do you need a dot code or do you already have one, if you already have one you can give it to a friend or you can let next months winner get it which i prefer that way we can keep these contests going longer Wuher MosEisley 03:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess you can give the next person it. And yes, that pic is fine. LukeDocker99 11:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Jd4299 All he did was remove an unneeded gap that made the page look odd. also ,if you want to know what people changed in a page, just click the http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luke_Docker&diff=26449&oldid=26267 icon next to the edit in wikia activity. Wuher MosEisley 00:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Prizes? When do you want me to give you your 40,000 credits worth of items? DarthRyu (talk) 15:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Tonight, if possible. 7:00 pm, August 15, 2012. I will go online around that time to recieve the items. Thank you for your cooperation. :P LukeDocker99 (talk) 17:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) No problemo. I still have your credits, nice and still warm. :P DarthRyu (talk) 19:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Just how I like it. --LukeDocker99 (talk) 20:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool profile Thank you, unknown user... :) LukeDocker99 (talk) 01:51, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Request Hey man. When you're available, can you please get on chat? I need to talk to you. Jedi Master Kahar Zamet - "I'm one of the best Jedi Masters you'll find in the galaxy." (talk) 14:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) *Sure, I will be on as soon as possible. LukeDocker99 (talk) 14:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Alliances Since I am most likely to be grounded until skool is over, I will be sneaking on the pc when im doing hw and so I need the alliances on this since i cant get on CWA. Thanks -Derek Skywalker 23:09, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Derek Skywalker *Well, now it seems like we are losing allies. They keep slipping away and joining War Eagle. So, I don't really know... LukeDocker99 (talk) 01:32, February 4, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah I had spoken with Vas the other day, and I got that Amadaeus and the republic navy is with is. I want to make contact with them and bring us more allies.-Derek Skywalker 22:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Skywalker447 SWS Wiki Promotion OMG Luke! I was on Wikia, looking for Wikis, and this is what I found! Kahar Zamet ™ - "I'm one of the best Jedi Masters you'll find in the galaxy." 21:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) *Wow! How did you come across it? Was it on the main page? Tell me where on wikia.com you found it. Thanks! LukeDocker99 (talk) 00:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) *I found it via hitting the remix button on the homepage until it popped up. I discovered that there is a crap ton of Star Wars wikis out there. LukeDocker99 (talk) 00:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) jango fett. can you remove the backround on this so i can replace fives. I am unable to do that. I do not possess the skills to do so. Also, remember to sign your posts on talk pages. LukeDocker99 (talk) 01:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Signature Test Testing new signature. LukeDocker99 22:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Testing another one. LukeDocker99 22:10, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Testing signature with picture. User:LukeDocker99 22:22, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Changed link. LukeDocker99 22:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Final signature. LukeDocker99 22:31, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Yet another signature! LukeDocker99 23:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) And another. LukeDocker99 00:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Edits Lol, 2222 edits. xD Cr1TiKaL (talk) 01:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) And counting. :) LukeDocker99 00:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Polls hey luke you made lots of polls how do you get people to notcie the polls?Aidanj01 (talk) 03:57, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I just make the best polls I can make and hope people notice them. Usually, I put one comment on it so it gets noticed. LukeDocker99 11:51, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Luke, can you get back on chat for a sec, have something to tell you concerning yesterday's event. Wuher MosEisley 00:37, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Request Hello I have finished ur Signature request (NOTE: it won't fit the signature in prefrencess so your gonna need to copy and paste still working on a easier way for that.) Anyway you may find it in the completed section Here. Cod10000 (talk) *Thank you so much, my friend. You did a really great job on it. It would be nice though to not have to copy and paste it though. Nevertheless, it is an awesome signature. This will probably be the last time I use this signature. LukeDocker99 19:18, August 28, 2013 (UTC) VIPid Ikr.Its awesome!I already made 20th Century for me...They are sometimes busy...Ikr...you have to wait sometime... Rage Ordo (talk) 06:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) *They finally weren't busy, but then I couldn't download it without paying for it. So... LukeDocker99 23:46, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Doing Different Way I just have a Lit Cam on my computer,its a screen recorder for free.So i just go to the web site,then make screen resolution to the resolution that video has and recording the video that I made. Rage Ordo (talk) 03:38, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Onlineness Hey, just got back from vacation, hope to see you soon :) *I am on vacation as well. Sadly, I wont be back until Saturday. Hope to see you then to witness the end of CWA. LukeDocker99 11:52, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm on at the moment, so whenever you think you might be able to come too, just let me know, miss you :) -Overly Attached, Oops.... Hey, it's been awhile since the shut down, how's life been? :) Eh, its been alright. I've been busy. Once summer rolls around, I hope I can see you more. Or talk to you I guess is the only option now that I can't look at your character anymore. LukeDocker99 00:59, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah life's been really busy with school and everything. Maybe in summer we can start over though, with TOR I guess. Can't wait though! Re: Chat Meeting I'm on right now, and am usually on between 7 and 8 PM EST. Bane7670 (talk) 00:46, December 20, 2014 (UTC) *Looks like I missed you. I'll try to get on in that window next time. Thanks for trying. - 2nd Lieutenant Luke Docker, Administration Platoon, UAF JSOC- 01:29, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey, I found those on a Google Plus Community of CWA people, heres a link to the community: 1 . One of the community members was making renderings of things from CWA, I don't know what his intentions were with them. Here's the link to the clone trooper post: 2 Thanks, Evanf 02:04, December 31, 2014 (UTC)